familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep I understand. Sorry. All in all, what does it mean? (talk) 20:12, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Do not remove ANYTHING from a page. If you believe it is wrong, ask for a review. --Buckimion (talk) 23:00, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Vinny, a dead issue? You can't say that Vinny's a dead issue for the foreseeable future as per the staff. There's not an article anywhere on the web that mentions that. Anyway, in the audio commentary for "Christmas Guy", Vinny's voice actor, Tony Sirico, says that he may return in a musical episode for the series.--''LDEJRuff'' 19:06, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Tony returned for "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure". That is all that he had worked to this date. Anything else was either speculation, or jerking off fanboys. --Buckimion (talk) 19:10, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Musical Numbers If very minor tunes sung by characters count as musical numbers get their own pages, then would Lois singing "Lullaby" from Mind Over Murder count? Also, in the same episode, Peter sang a short song, which I guess would be called "Lois loves her family" to the same tune of the playground song, "Na na na na boo boo" and then did a variant of "K.I.S.S.I.N.G." and in the episode Deep Throats, Chris sang "Brian's the new Meg" also to the tune of "Na na na na boo boo". Boyariffic (talk) 19:51, June 3, 2016 (UTC) # No nonsense singing. # Tunes must be AT LEAST one full proper sentence long and have a melody. Chants most often will not be accepted. Anything that doesn't fall under that may have a review requested, but I'm positive thanks to a pain in the ass a long time ago we have everything that qualifies. --Buckimion (talk) 00:30, June 4, 2016 (UTC) What would be an example of "nonsense singing"? Boyariffic (talk) 02:31, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Peter's "Axel F" in "Meet the Quagmires". Heh-heh-heh... ain't going to cut it. --Buckimion (talk) 02:33, June 4, 2016 (UTC) So, it must have actual spoken words. Boyariffic (talk) 02:36, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Something like that. Most of what you have above is too short and falls under the chant, rather than song rule. About the only chant that ever passed was "U.G.L.Y." because of it being an actual song, as well as being more than one line. Should "Mickey" ever appear we would probably allow it as well. --Buckimion (talk) 02:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) So, out of all of them, which ones do you think pass? Boyariffic (talk) 02:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Roasted Guy's Die Hard reference Couldn't help but notice that you removed the edit I made which stated that the cutaway involving Peter's stolen lunch has similarities to the first Die Hard film. I quickly went and took these two screenshots of the surronding area as the guy falls from the building. Both look pretty identical. Also theres these two images which show the same clothing style from the film (tank top, jeans and no socks/shoes), although later in said film John Mcclain loses the tank top and and carries the same gun that Peter is seen using. — TonyBest100 (talk) 12:44, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Simply claiming a resemblance is personal opinion, which is why your entry was removed in the first place. Using "parody" is better and signifies a closer connection. Now that I recall the cutaway, it was never entered for being too obvious, but I guess it qualifies. It did expose the fact that we never even entered it on our own Die Hard page. Also FYI - We never link to Wikipedia here. Most films are not to be be linked to the outside. If they are referenced enough, a page will be made for them. --Buckimion (talk) 12:56, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Transparent background on image previews Hi, I was wondering if you knew how on this wiki the background is transparent on the window when a picture is enlarged. On most other wikis it's just plain white and non-transparent and I'd be interested in implementing a similar thing to the wiki I'm admin on. Thanks! - Titan95 19:29, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Our main character images are provided directly by FOX under an agreement. The arrange the formatting. --Buckimion (talk) 20:52, June 5, 2016 (UTC)